Chapter 2 Seduction of Sportacus
by suspicious
Summary: Sportacus suggests a plan to help him improve his performance


Sportacus stirred in his sleep early the next morning. He felt totally content, and for a few moments he couldn't think why.

Still in a semi conscious state, he was startled by the sensation of a hand running up his thigh. Oh, _now _he remembered, _now_ he started to recall the events of the previous night!

"Well, well", Catherine's hand had reached his erection. " Who would have thought that despite being so active all the time, even Sportacus suffers from a bit of 'stiffness' in the morning!" She raised her head from the pillow and smiled at him. "Are you O.K?" she asked.

He returned the smile, eyes twinkling, " Never better!" he said, " Last night was fantastic"

She kissed his mouth. "I'm sorry if I was a little too forward for you, but _you_ are irresistible".

" I wish I could have lasted just a little longer for you", Sportacus replied.

"You just need to practice" Catherine joked.

His face lit up. "That sounds like fun, I love to practice things. That's how you get better, right? Would you help me practice Catherine?"

As decisions go, this was not a difficult one, Catherine thought.

"Well, I'm due to leave today, but Stephanie and her friends are off on their camping trip this afternoon, so it would be easy to stay on here for a few more days. I s'pose I _could _offer my services." She laughed and was convinced he was winding her up.

" You will! That's great! When can we start?"

Catherine was speechless for a moment. The most she had hoped for was one fantastic night. Now he was booking her up for some sort of Master class course in Sex. How could she refuse?

"No time like the present I guess. Do you have a bathroom up here?

"Sure. No problem...Shower door!" Sportacus shouted in the direction of a panel next to the bed. The panel slid aside revealing a shower room.

"Come on " Catherine urged, as she slid from the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

He looked confused. "Where are we going?"

"In the shower!"

"Both of us?"

" Yep"

"Together?"

"Of course"

"Why?"

Catherine returned to the bed and pulled the cover from over him. " We're going to start practising"

"Oh..." it dawned on him then, what she had in mind.

The sight of his nakedness, and the fact that he had become aroused again pleased her immensely

"Are you happy to see me?" she teased.

He grabbed the duvet and covered himself, "I can't help it - it's your fault"

" Well I don't mind taking the blame for_ that_! Come on, let's get into that shower, I'm getting Goosebumps...among other things."

Finally, Sportacus stood up. "Alright, but I think it will be a tight squeeze in there you know. It's just built for one"

"Then we'll have to squeeze up close...like this" She pressed against him and placed his hands around her waist. They started to kiss, and she clasped his muscular buttocks in her hands, pulling his hips in close. " That wouldn't be such a bad thing ...would it?"

He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the bathroom, " You know what, I can't wait to find out!"

Aroused by the urgency of his voice, and the fact that he obviously wanted to fuck her, she eagerly followed him.

Once in the shower he couldn't keep his hands off of her. " You are very bad, Stephanie's Mom" he whispered as the warm cascade of water began flowing over them, " Very, very bad" He cupped her face in his hands.

The kiss that followed was different from the kisses he had given her the previous evening. He felt much more in control now. He wanted to please her, and he liked how that felt.

"Oh.. God" Catherine's knees went weak. She thought it only happened in books and films, but she was experiencing it now, as she felt the power of his kisses and the way his hands caressed her.

She threw her head back allowing him to nuzzle and kiss her whole neck. Her hands explored his wet body, so firm, so perfect. She reached over her head and clasped the shower fixture behind her. This lifted her breasts towards Sportacus's face, " Lick them," she urged.

"Like this?" he let his tongue play with her nipples, first the left then the right.

"Yes, exactly like that..." She licked her lips, "now bite a little...not too hard..."

Her arousal spurred him on and he could feel that dangerous sensation in his loins...not yet, not yet

He pulled away, "I have to stop a while Catherine" She understood what he meant and released him from her embrace, " Let's get soapy!" she teased.

She turned off the water temporarily and took the shower gel from the rack, She drizzled it onto his chest. With both hands she made circular movements all over his upper body, working up a lather, which covered him in a mass of white foam. Her fingers found his nipples beneath the lather and she played with them a little before drawing a heart in the white foam on his abs. She surveyed her work.

"Your turn", she offered, as she held out the bottle of gel.

"My turn?" he seemed a little embarrassed again, "You want me to soap you?"

"Well, that's for starters" she flirted, squeezing some gel onto both of his palms. "What I want _after_ that is for me to know, and you to find out"

He began spreading the gel on her abdomen.

"Up a little" Catherine hinted, and just so there was no mistaking what she required, she grabbed his wrists and began rubbing his hands all over her breasts. At first it was _her_ movements that glided his hands across her skin, but within moments, he took over. His firm hands gently squeezing and stroking her, caressing her aroused nipples. Her arms fell limply to her sides, and she arched her back a little more, as he moved his hands around to her back, pulled her to him, and began kissing her deeply.

Sportacus turned on the water again. The warm stream rinsed them while they continued to kiss, and then Sportacus moved his kisses from her mouth to her chest. He kissed and nibbled her, licking her nipples tenderly, and yet the tightness that he held her with confirmed that his ardour was as urgent as before.

She questioned, for a moment, who was teaching whom.

Her hands moved to his erection, and she heard him catch his breath. He gently bit her nipples, just enough to make her gasp...

"MY CRYSTAL"...he pulled away from her

"You're what?" Catherine asked, stunned, and still light headed from their embrace.

"My crystal, it's beeping..._someone_ must be in trouble in Lazytown." He left the shower grabbed a towel and started to dry himself.

"Yes it's _me..._ I was just about to have sex with this yummy guy when he just ...disappeared." Her frustration was evident in her tone, "It's probably just that kitten again...stuck in the tree! Every time Stephanie phones me, she says you've had to rescue it again"

"Catherine, please don't be angry. I _have_ to go. It's what I do, you know. It could be Stephanie that's in trouble"

She didn't like the feeling of guilt he had just thrown at her, but realised how wrong she had been in jumping down his throat, "I'm sorry Sportacus, of course you have to go". She picked up another towel and emerged into the main room of the airship just in time to see him squeezing his damp body into his clothes.

"Door Open!" he called as he ran towards it, picking up his telescope as he went. He pointed the telescope towards Lazytown.

"You know what?" he laughed, "it _is_ that kitten again" He turned to look at her and she scowled.

"But I _still_ have to go, people will expect me to save It." he continued, as he pulled on his hat.

"I suppose _I_ should come down too" she admitted, " People will be wondering where I've gone."

"O.K but let me deal with this kitten first. I'll be back in no time, and then I can help you down the ladder ". He somersaulted to the platform "Platform down!" he called, and disappeared from her view.

"Aaargh!" she vented her frustration loudly as she made her way back to the shower.

Standing under the shower alone, it seemed a little like a dream. Had she really been there with Sportacus less than 5 minutes ago?

A smile spread across her face as she recalled the feel of his hands on her body. How quickly he was learning the art of seduction.

She became aware that her hands had begun caressing her own breasts. She slid them slowly downwards, imagining that Sportacus was back with her again. Why did his crystal have to go off _then_?

"What are you doing?" she asked herself out loud, "he'll be back soon" But her fingers had found the aroused wetness between her thighs, and she found it hard to stop now. She caught her breath at the expertness of her own touch...

"Hi Sportacus, is that kitten in trouble again?" Stephanie was her usual bubbly self as she approached the superhero. "Have you seen my Mom this morning? My Uncle said she went with you to the airship last evening."

He hated having to lie to her but thought that Stephanie probably wasn't ready to be told that her Mom had seduced him last night, and now he couldn't get enough of her.

"That's right, Stephanie, she did come..well when I say 'come'...she didn't _come_..well she _did _but we just talked for ages and she didn't want to go down in the dark...well when I say go down I mean _down_ the ladder.. not... go... down..." his words trailed off, This wasn't going well.

"Sportacus, are you O.K today? You seem...different"

"I'm great...just a little tired...I had to sleep on the floor 'cos your Mom had the bed. ... but I was nowhere near the bed...I mean I was _near _the bed but not _very_ near!" He was gabbling again.

"You had sex with my Mom didn't you?"

"What! Stephanie ...no...I wouldn't! Well I mean I _would _but ...we didn't"

"You _did_ have sex with my Mom". It was a statement this time, not a question. "That's great Sportacus!"

"It is! ...I mean ..It_ is?_"

"Uh huh...I've been hoping Mom would meet someone new, and you're just about the nicest person I know, so I think you two would be good together" She gave him a Stephanie grin "Anyway, my Mom is seeing a _Superhero_ - how cool is that! See you later Sportacus" She turned to walk away, "Oh, could you remind my Mom to come see me off at lunchtime. I'm going camping. Remember?"

"She'll be there Stephanie" He waved to her, "And Stephanie, thanks"

"You're welcome!" she called, as she turned the corner.

"Wow, she doesn't mind, she really doesn't mind!" He flipped and somersaulted his way back to the ladder, and arrived at the platform in record time. He realised he'd only been gone about 10 minutes and hoped they could pick up where they had left off. Then he'd give Catherine the good news about Stephanie.

What Sportacus hadn't noticed when he was talking to Stephanie, was the periscope of Robbie Rotten, peeping over the wall. He had heard everything"...

"So...that blue clad buffoon is getting some action, eh? What does he have that_ I_ don't? The move? I can do that!" He mimicked Sportacus's actions but it didn't quite come together." The muscles? I have some too" He flexed his arm. The result wasn't impressive." I have a _love_ muscle" He smiled in the mirror and glanced downwards..."I bet it's bigger than his. Maybe I can tempt this 'Mom' to come visit me in my love nest..." He felt a tingle in his groin. It had been some time since the Robbie Stick had seen any action. He checked his reflection again, ran a finger along his left eyebrow and smiled. "So she's coming to see that little pink brat off at lunchtime eh? I just need to get Sportacus out of the way...I'll have to make sure 'Someone's in trouble'. Here kitty, kitty!"

Sportacus entered the airship to the sound of Catherine pleasuring her in the shower.

He crept to the bathroom door and peered in. Catherine was in the cubicle, and he could make out the shape of her hand rubbing between her legs. He was erect in seconds, and couldn't decide whether to watch or join in.

He opted for the latter, and yanked open the cubicle door. "Uh, Sportacus! Your back...I was just... .Oh my God, what have you got in there? Is it for me?" She had noticed the bulge straining on the blue Lycra at his crotch.

"Well, would you _like_ it to be for you? he teased

"Please get your clothes off, and get in here with me..**now**...before I explode!"

He removed his suit, and joined her under the shower.

Now there was real urgency from them both. No foreplay...there'd been enough delays already and they were both more than aroused enough.

He picked her up with ease, muscles flexed, and she wrapped her legs around him, as he supported her. She could feel him pressing close to her - his penis nuzzling, trying to find a way in. She lowered her hand and guided it into her. He thrust so hard, it knocked the breath from her and her back banged against the shower wall. She didn't care. She put her arms around his head and crushed her breasts against his face. More thrusting. She felt the pleasure building inside her, and each thrust brought her closer to climax.

She urged him on, but he couldn't really hear her .His own climax was upon him, sooner than he wanted but this time it really didn't matter. It was more violent than last night's. Pulsating, jerking, his thrusts slowed a little and she felt him trying to go deeper inside her as his come spurted into her. He carried her to the bed afterwards, and they lay there for a while stroking each other's bodies.

They showered again then, but this time on their own.

"I saw Stephie when I went down to save the kitten", he called from the bed while she stood drying herself in the bathroom.

Catherine came to the doorway. "You did? What did you say? Did she suspect anything?"

"You're not going to believe what she said" He still couldn't himself.

Catherine smiled as he relayed the conversation to her. What a wonderful daughter she had.

"Don't forget she is leaving at lunchtime to go camping. We better get dressed and go down soon. I want to tell her how proud I am of her." Catherine opened her mobile phone and stroked the photo of her little pink princess that she had stored on there.


End file.
